1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas turbine combustor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of combustors included in gas turbines are generally disposed annularly along a circumferential direction of a turbine rotor, with adjacent combustors being spatially connected by a cross fire tube. In this type of gas turbine combustor, a combustor having an ignition plug is first ignited. A differential pressure generated between the combustor and an adjoining combustor that is yet to be ignited then causes combustion gas to flow from the ignited combustor to the adjoining combustor, thereby igniting combustors yet to be ignited one after another.
To reduce NOx emissions in the combustors incorporating the above-described ignition system, an increasing number of combustors employ a premix combustion system. One known arrangement for improving ignition performance in the combustors that employ the premix combustion system includes a diffusion burner disposed at the center of each of the combustors, a plurality of premix burners disposed around the diffusion burner, and cross fire tubes for connecting the respective combustors disposed between the premix burners (see, for example, JP-2009-52795-A).